


Sea Kisses and Hugs

by BMAkarichan



Series: Aida Riko x Generation of Miracles One-shots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: What does Aida Riko do, when she meets six unknown middle schoolers at the beach, and that tells her “You are mine” , “Who do you choose?” and then when she gets kidnapped in the end, it really goes too far!
Relationships: Aida Riko/Akashi Seijuurou, Aida Riko/Aomine Daiki, Aida Riko/Generation of Miracles, Aida Riko/Kise Ryouta, Aida Riko/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aida Riko/Midorima Shintarou, Aida Riko/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Aida Riko x Generation of Miracles One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546648
Kudos: 12





	Sea Kisses and Hugs

“Guys~ Coming or not?” Seirin's coach said cheerfully, as she ran towards the water, and having that girlish smile put on her face.

The members of Seirin's basketball team, could only stare at her actions with their eyes widened. Koganei had a bloody nose, Hyuuga was blushing madly, Kiyoshi a bit flustered, Izuki looking thoughtful, and Mitobe had his mouth slightly open. As she ran, wearing an orange bikini, it was impossible to look away... It was probably their first time, seeing their coach this feminine, and getting a clear look on her body.

“Um... What do we do?” Koganei asked slowly, while wiping of his nose from the blood that dripped down, and stained the sand red.

“Well...” Hyuuga cleared his throat and shook his head, to get rid of the redness adoring his cheeks. “Let's sit down and take a break.”

“Ohh, we are not allowed to get near coach, when she's in a bikini? Flashy bikini is something Hyuuga wants to rip of,” Izuki grinned to his teammates, giving them a peace sign, and getting knocked off of his feet, by none other than Hyuuga himself.

The captain gave him a death glare, before he plopped down on the sand, sitting cross-legged. His eyebrows were furrowed, as he kept his gaze on the sand.

Izuki groaned out in pain, as he rubbed his sore knees, and feet. “That hurts...” the man grumbled, as he took a small breath in through his nostrils.

“Captain, I want to swim,” Koganei complained, more blood flowing down his bare chest, as he couldn't hold it in. Their coach was currently running around in the water, in circles, and the sea reached up to her knees. His hues viewed her body up and down, until they focused on her adorable bottom. 'Damn,' was his dirty thought, while he saw a scene of the coach giving him a massage with her chest on his back, in his imagination. A dreamy sigh escaped past his lips and then someone pulled him downwards, giving a evil look.

“Sit still and don't move,” the captain said harshly, tying his arms, and legs, with a rope. The other men, stared, unknown to where the rope came from.

“But captain!” he whined like a small child, as the blood never stopped flowing. Seconds later, some paper got stuck in the monkey's mouth, so he wouldn't be able to speak.

“Riko...” Kiyoshi said in a tiny whisper, absentmindedly while he watched some of her movements.

Mitobe was sitting next to the Koganei, keeping him in check so the first year wouldn't do anything stupid. Izuki was still groaning and mumbling a few cussing words about “captain” “coach” and “teammates”.

As the men hadn't moved from their spot still, their coach was quite busy in the water, and having fun.

Aida Riko was laughing loudly, as she tried to snatch a fish from the water, but it would only swim away from her. “This is fun, but where the heck are the guys?” She wondered out loud, turning around, and to look back. “....” her lips frowned slightly. “Why is Koganei, Izuki, and even Teppei tied in ropes... And Hyuuga glaring at the ground and Mitobe nowhere to be seen...” Riko made have felt bothered by the sight of them behaving strangely, though they somewhat always do anyway. Yes she did feel an urge to go straight back and pull them all into the sea, her brain refused though. She wouldn't let them take away all of her fun, she is here for her own sake, not theirs.

“Those idiots,” she muttered coldly bellow of her breath, as she ducked underneath of the water, and squinting her eyes, watching the fishes intensively.

Moments passed by and she felt her lungs craving for air, though she waited a bit more, seeing as she did not wish to give in just yet. And that was when, two hands slid around her waist, and pulled her up, making her cough, as much needed air flew into her lungs.

“Rikocchi~ What are you doing?” A quite happy sounding voice said and hugged her body tighter, grinding his head against her cheeks.

A blush strained her face horrifyingly, while she gasped in shock. “W-w-who are you?” her voice stammered, feeling how his hand settled on her stomach, and stroking her abdomen smoothly.

“Just a middle schooler, thehe,” he giggled, leaving a sweet kiss on top of her flustered cheek.

“S-stop!” she began shaking her body in a try to struggle free, but she was failing at every minute.

“Eh, why? Rikocchi, do you hate me...” soft cries left his mouth, making her slightly panic, as he stood behind, and embracing her, his nose at the back of her neck.

“....” she got silent and her body stopped moving. Suddenly a “smack” startled her ears, as the sensation of the man's hands left her body. She rotated her body and stared into blond hair, that was now floating above the water. Blinking confusedly, she looked around, and spotted no one. “How did that happen...” Shrugging, she turned around, to face into the far sea.

Something red flashed in front of her and she got dragged underneath the surface, her eyes shot open, staring into red, blank orbs. His lips was in a straight line, as he stared into her eyes, and making her feel a chill rise inside of her flesh. The red head's face was closing in on hers, forcing her mouth open, and making water pour inside. Her eyes slid shut, as she swallowed down some of the sea's liquid. And a moment after, of her throat hurting, a pair of lips clashed with her own, making it possible to breathe. She relaxed some of her muscles, but then tensed them again, when she realized was happening. As soon as she noticed that he, a mere stranger, was slamming his lips against hers, and tasting every inches of her mouth. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, with all the force she could take, then she swim up to meet with the sky.

_Cough cough cough _

“That was, the hell?” she breathed out, feeling more, and more puzzled by everything.

_Splash _

Riko watched as another head leaped out of the sea, water splashing everywhere such as landing right into her eyes.

“Aida-san,” a voice void of any emotion startled her out from her thoughts, making her look up almost immediately. He grabbed a hold of her hand and slid his fingertips over her palm, touching it. “I believe your body and soul belong to me.”

“W-what?!?” she gasped, staring into his eyes that only held confirmation in them. “You got to be kidding me!” When he did not say anything and only look at her with those same eyes, she sighed. “Are you serious...”

“Quite,” he answered, giving her a small nod, and making her heave another weighty breath.

“Listen, I belong to no one, and plus I don't know whoever you are!” She explained simply, throwing her arms into the air, and humming angrily.

“Your father gave you to me,” now this made her mouth go agape and her eyes turned blank for a second.

“WHAT?!?” She spat loudly, glaring at the man who did not get faced by her attempt at trying to look scary. “That has nothing to do with me,” she put her hands on her hips, her glare getting fiercer, and much more intimidating at each passing second.

“But it has Aida-san,” came his firm answer again, making her glare harder at him. “I will show you the contract, when you have finished.”

“...” her eyes were flaring. “Contract... Did you write a contract...? A DAMN CONTRACT?!” Now that was loud and clear, making a few heads turn to them in questions set on their expressions.

“Aida-san,” he spoke, staring quietly at her angry form.

“Don't you Aida-san me!” she walked a bit closer to him, then put her index finger on his nose, and pressed her fingertip against it. “Go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone, thank you.”

A chuckle earned her attention and this time, she was met with dark bluish hair, and another wearing glasses, his hair being green.

“That Akashi can't get a girl to accept him, now that's interesting, Aida Riko, heh” the voice laughed, stepping closer. “Tch, your breasts are tiny huh. I can help you make them bigger though, or nah, I will without your permission anyway,” his palms were now groping her small chest, as Riko got red all over, embarrassed, and mad.

“You... You BASTARD!” She pinched both of his hands, so they retreated.

“Ouch, mhm, feisty. That's interesting Riko,” he scratched his forehead and smirked.

“Daiki.”

“Akashi.”

“Shintarou.”

“Akashi.”

“The two of you may leave,” a dark aura began forcing its' way out of his body, as he gave them a death glare.

“No, you are not the only one that is interested in Aida-san,” Shintarou stated, fixing his glasses, and sending of some darkness himself.

'Interested...' Riko said the words in her mind, her eye glancing into her reflection onto the water mirror. 'Who the hell are they... And what have my stupid of a father done now?' she sighed inwardly, as her hands were covering her breasts, and protecting them from unknown hands... That might touch them again.

“Her father has appointed her into my care, Shintarou,” he voiced his name in a dark matter, while giving him a harsh look.

“It was to all of us, Akashi,” he said back, taking one step forward.

“Tch, so Riko who will you choose? I know we can have lot of fun, think about your breasts. Don't ya want them larger than... That.” That was the third man's voice, as he grinned towards a shocked girl, named for Aida Riko, first year high school student... And Seirin's coach.

Akashi and Shintarou had their eyes turned on Riko's, awaiting her answer to their lingering questions.

“...None of you, for the love of god, go away already!” her lips quirked downwards, as her eyebrows lowered, and her eyes hitched.

“Aida-san, I apologize for these two idiots, my name is Midorima Shintarou,” he nodded somewhat shyly, as he grasped a hold of her hand, and staring into her eyes with a small blush tilting his skin.

“Ohh, that's alright...” she murmured, getting a bit surprised how well behaved he was. “... You can let go of my hand now, Midorima-kun.”

“Sorry,” he released his possessive hold of her palm.

“No need to worry...” she said hesitantly, staring into his green eyes who looked back.

“Shintarou, Daiki, I need a word with the two of you,” Akashi, his low voice ordered, as his hands were already pulling the two of them away from her.

Riko shut her eyes and then opened them in utter confusion. “Strange...”

“Ahh, Rikoicchi, damn that Akashi,” soft sobs entered through her ears, as she winced while she got dragged into someone's chest.

“Rikoicchi, your lips look... He touched them didn't he, Rikoicchi's lips...” he cried, hovering his fingers over her lips, and touching them carefully, leaning in towards her face with his own lips.

“Kise-kun, don't touch coach so familiarity,” a sudden voice startled both out from nowhere, both heads turned, and saw a puff of blue hair, as well as blue eyes.

“C... Coach?” she pondered, astonished at his declaration.

“Yes, I will go to Seirin high school, next year.”

“Ah...” that did not explain how they all knew about her, while she knows nothing about them, and what the hell her dad had done... 'Stupid dad...'

“Kurokocchi!” The blond haired called for Kise whined in huge protests, as he wrapped his left arm around the girl's stomach and holding it gently. “Rikocchi ignore Kurokocchi, look only at me.<3”

“...” she face-palmed, taking in a deep breath, and exhaling quickly. “Again, I am not interested in middle schoolers...”

“Why?” a blank gaze stared into her eyes, while she could almost feel his sadness pouring out of him.

“Ehm... Well...” she wasn't sure on what to say in her defense. “Because I'm old...”

“Coach, you're only on year older. And I don't think your old,” he stated truthfully. “Coach is more pretty in real life then on the pictures your father sent to our school.”

Now that took her REALLY by surprise, she faintly lost her balance on a small rock hidden in the water, though she did regain her steps quite fast. 'Pictures...' her mind thought, glaring at nothing, as she was planning her father's demise.

“I agree with Kurokocchi, Rikocchi is very beautiful, standing next to me,” giving Kuroko a small glance, he then placed another soft kiss at the corner of her lips this time, earning himself a look from the shorter male.

“Coach, when I join your school next year, I will protect you from these beasts,” he said with a small nod, as he showed a glare right into Kise's face, before putting his own lips, at the other corner of the girl's lips.

“...” Riko's face was blushing madly, as the guys obviously had some sort of competition over her, kissing the corner of her lips at the same time... And of course, glaring at each other, she even felt the tip of their tongue touching her skin slightly. A small shudder erupted from the inner parts of her bones, while she tried to stay calm.

“Kisechin, Kurochin what are you doing to Rikochin?” A yawn asked, entering the water, coming from the beach. What made Riko stare at him, was his tall body, and his stats. She had been so busy with blushing or yelling at these guys, that she never took notice of their stats... And they were incredible, now when she actually looked at them.

“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko said, glancing at him, and leaning his head against Riko's in a possessive way.

“Ah Kurokocchi, don't touch her like that!” Kise pouted and glared, as his hand rubbed on her belly bottom, while he let his head rest on top of hers, also in a very possessive way. “Murasakibaracchi, don't you dare touch Rikocchi too.”

'...Am I a thing now or what? They're arguing about me like I was some sort of toy...' Riko was busy in her own mind, to react to what they now were doing.

“Mhm, Rikochin I'll save you, and then you can bake me cookies. Your dad told me about your cooking skills, Rikochin,” the purple head said, thoughtfully, as he then scooped her up with one hand, and carrying her above Kise, and kuroko.

“Murasakibaracchi, what are you doing!” a furious Kise was yelling and pointing at Riko that was now high up in the air.

“Murasakibara-kun, please let coach down,” Kuroko asked, also staring up at Riko who was hovering in the air by Murasakibara's arm. His one arm was carrying her petite body with easy, waving her a bit in the air...

Riko on the other hand was panicking, screaming loudly, and getting lots of looks. Akashi, Midorima, and Daiki had turned their attention to her at once, the three first staring, until they finally moved in her direction.

“Mhm, let's go to my apartment, Rikochin, I need to add you in my sweet collection,” Murasakibara said rather childishly, as he stomped through a resisting Kise, and Kuroko. He was now walking on the annoying sand, that kept on clawing under his toenails.

“PUT ME DOWN!” riko yelled at the real tall man, who carried like she weights nothing.

“Rikochin, if you struggle, I might drop you,” he answered, yawning loudly, while he continued to storm the crowd.

Suddenly a bunch of guys, were blocking his way, and glaring at him.

“Release our coach,” came Hyuuga's firm order, as he touched the tip of his glasses.

“Let go of Riko,” that was Kiyoshi, who send of a real dark aura at Mursakibara which he remembered playing against before.

“Coach is not for you to touch!” Koganei said with a small whine, as blood began flowing out of his nose at once... Just seeing her this up close, in a bikini, made the teen go obviously crazy.

“If you lay a hand of the coach, Hyuuga will go mad, and take it out one me. No coach, no me,” Izuki stated, his hands lightly crossed over his arms.

Mitobe was just staring, with those usual eyes of his.

“You're in the way,” it didn't take him one minute to show them all to the side, the guys fell onto each other, and groaned. Mursakibara and Riko was heading off towards the bus stops, well mostly her being forced too.

“GOD DAMN IT LET ME GO ALREADY,” she screamed once more, kicking her legs in the air, and hoping he would lose balance or something. 'I will murder my dad when I find him, that jerk.' At least one thing was certain, that the one that made her go through this hell was her stupid shit of a dad. And now her dad, preferred if his lovely Riko was out of trouble with other male students, well if he didn't get drunk that is... Then he did mostly anything, if someone instructed him to do so.

“Rikochin, you're heavy when you do that,” Murasakibara whined, as she snorted in reply, humming angrily to herself.

“Don't worry Rikochin, you will fit perfectly in my sweet collection,” he was standing at the bus stop waiting for the vehicle to arrive.

“MURASAKIBARACCHI, don't touch my RIKOCCHI!” that was a very loud and mad Kise, running to save the beautiful Aida Riko.

“Murasakibara, I saw Riko first, and plus I need her in my apartment fast, so we can have some fun, hehe,” that was Daiki's grinning sounding voice, as he ran towards them as well.

“Mursakibara, that's my lucky item you are carrying,” Midorima was breathing roughly, as he ran towards the two, sending of a dark glare to the huge man. 

“Atsushi put her down now,” Akashi spoke with authority, as he was strolling towards their direction, and yes, he would not run. Maybe he will if the bus arrives though...

“Even if it is you Akachin, I won't put her down, Rikochin will be part of my sweets,” Murasakibara explained childishly, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand.

“Murasakibara, I will not let you have my future coach to yourself,” Kuroko voiced out from behind of him, making the larger man to look down at him.

“Mhm... You guys are really annoying, this is so tiring,” the man yawned meekly, while he lowered Riko somewhat with his hand.

'Is he letting me down?' she wondered, a bit amazed at everyone for getting crazy when she got almost kidnapped... 'But those stupid kids are saying I belong to them?!'

“Nah, don't wanna,” he giggled a bit, as he lifted her back up again. The Seirin's coach was other than happy, yes, she hated this attention a lot right now. It was annoying and stopped her from finally having a break in coaching, checking stats, and stuffs... She just wanted to have a fun day at the beach and look at these turns of events.

“MY BABY!! I WILL NOT LET THEM HAVE YOU!!” Her father came running, a gun in his hand, pointing towards the boys that was nearing his pretty daughter.

'Oh god, this won't end good...' Riko thought, shaking her head in dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some more Riko x GoM one-shot!!   
I love this paring still honestly! :D


End file.
